Mickey Mouse / Quotes
'Kingdom Hearts' *"Donald, Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal." *"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!" *"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." *"Donald, Goofy, thank you." 'Kingdom Hearts: RE Chain Of Memories' *"You betcha! Riku, you're not alone. Listen careful now, Riku. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness! But you have to believe!" *"I can only send a little bit of my power here. But I have a request." *"But we shook hands, in our hearts. We're connected, you and me." *"Sorry I couldn't come sooner, Riku." *"So, you decided not to go to sleep, huh?" *"I'm not really sure. I can't help feeling that I met him somewhere before..." *"No can do! I already made my choice. No matter what happens, I'm going to be there to help you. I'm not backing down. Unless you don't believe. I'll come through for you..." *"You'd never let the darkness get the best of you. I'm sure of that." *"I know you wanted to do this alone, but you don't mind a LITTLE help, right? Let's go, Riku." *"Your darkness belongs to you. Just like your light. Until now, I thought darkness was nothing but bad. But my time with you made me change my mind. You've chosen a road I never thought of. Light and dark, back to back. With you, they mingle in a way no one's ever seen before. I want to see where that road leads. And if it's okay, I want to walk the road with you." *"Oh, you don't have to call me that, heh heh!" 'Kingdom Hearts II' *"Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door To Darkness?" *"Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle..." *"I'll see ya when you get back. Oh! One more thing. Let me give your clothes some new powers, Sora." *"Finding Ansem's research data will have to come first. I'll explain everything later. Please be careful." *"Of course I do! And this is him! I'm positive!" *"Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts-the one you fellas defeated. But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was." *"I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella." *"Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight." *"You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" *"Yep, that's what worries me too." *"I got somethin' to tell ya. I found out where Ansem is---Ansem the Wise! The real Ansem! He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold." *"I don't wanna break my promise." *"Hey, that's it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream!" *"Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly. Riku left...well, 'cause Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart..." *"I guess it must have been after that when I saw Riku again. He said he wanted to help Sora... but he made me promise- Promise that Sora wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness." *"Ansem did say "anything could happen"..." *"Gosh, you all did great!"